My Raving Lunacy
by trek-grrrl
Summary: UPDATED JDCox. JD goes to a rave. He's surprised when Dr Cox shows up, and receives an even more unpleasant surprise soon after. Rated for language, mild drug reference, slash lovin'.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Raving Lunacy Pairing: JD/Cox Prompts: Nothing specific Rating: T (13+)  
Word Count: 522 Warnings: Mild language; involuntary drug use Spoilers: Author's Notes:

Turk slid into the cafeteria chair in front of his best friend JD.

"Dude, what's that?" he asked, pointing to a lurid purple flyer in JD's hand.

JD pulled a second sheet out from the one he was reading and handed it to Turk. "Check it out, this girl I saw in the waiting room gave it to me, after I was saying goodbye to Mrs. Hutchins. She thought I looked cool." JD touched his hair delicately. "It was my hair, I know it. It's got mad skills for attracting the fairer sex." He shook his head like the girls in shampoo ads.

Turk scanned his copy and looked up. "A rave?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to go to one of those. I'm feeling old, chocolate bear."

"Old? You're thirty."

"Well, remember what those old hippies used to say, before they got old? 'Never trust anyone over thirty.' I told Maddie I'm 28."

"Maddie?"

"She told me her nym is 'Mad,' but I find it hard to think of her as that. So I've been thinking of her as 'Maddie.' Sounds less dangerous."

"Oh man, it's tonight! Dayum, g!" Turk sounded disappointed.

"I figured we'll stay till Midnight, head home and make our 7am shift. We're doctors, we don't need sleep."

"'We?' Dude, I can't go. Carla and I got plans."

JD's expression was tragic. "Plans? And you didn't tell me?"

"JD, we're married. We've gotta have a chance to go out on our own sometimes, especially if we're going to have a baby within the next couple of years. We won't have much chance then, unless we throw the kid at you and make an escape."

JD sighed in resignation. "I guess you're right. Well, don't leave that lying around for someone to find. It's top secret apparently. Invite only. She's going to meet me by the door, 'cause she said it'll be impossible to find her inside if I don't."

"Sounds nuts, JD, you sure about this? Weird stuff goes on at those things."

JD waved Turk's concern aside. "Naw, it'll be nothing, CB. I'll drink a little, dance a lot to burn it off, call it a night at Midnight, like I said. I've got that patient I'm keeping an eye on. I've already asked the night-time doc to take care of him, and page me if something happens. He's the only patient I'm on-call for tonight, but Reggie's cool, he'll take care of anything I could do. So I can get a buzz on. Dr Cox will never know, he's got tonight and tomorrow off."

"Oh man, remember the last time you drank when on-call. He reamed us both new ones."

"It'll be fine. Mr Harriman's vitals were stable a short time ago. I called Reg after that. Woke him up, so I'm glad he wasn't pissed. He said I'll owe him one, trade shifts or something. But that's cool, if it gets me out for the night. I need to dance, dance, dance!"

"Just don't do something stupid like the Robot, JD. Promise me. Those punks'll kill you dead."

"Anyone can mosh and slam dance, those're no brainers. No Roboting, I promise."

After he got home, JD took a long, hot shower, shaved and started the long process of getting his hair just right. He knew that the way he usually wore it would be perfectly punk-ass, so didn't change a thing.

He took longer to pick through his clothes, trying to find the least nerdy clothes he owned. A tight pair of black Levi's jeans, snug black t-shirt, studded belt, red Converse high-tops and cut-off Levi's jacket would have to suffice. He attached his leather wallet with the chain on it to his jeans. He'd bought the wallet when he was dreaming of being a biker. Unfortunately, his "bike" was his scooter Sasha, but that didn't stop him from dreaming it.

He tucked his comb in a back pocket, but took it out again to fuss one last time, checking his look in the mirror. He was content, and motioned with his thumbs. "Heeyyyyyy!" he said in his Fonzie voice. "Rock on, Dorian."

JD checked the address once again before getting on Sasha. He carefully situated the helmet, as he'd learned to do, so it wouldn't flatten out his hair. He'd park her in a lighted area about a block away, so people wouldn't see him show up on his sparkly blue girl. That'd be uncool. He patted her lovingly and said, "I know, someday you'll grow up to be a big ol' Harley, my lady."

It didn't take long to meet Mad once he parked Sasha. She looped her arm under his coat and snapped her fingers at him.

He pulled out the purple flyer, and she retrieved her own, and they gave them to the bouncer at the door.

Within minutes of stepping into the old house from the cool, quiet night the smoke, lights and music were threatening to overwhelm JD. I am so old, he thought. He imagined himself as an old, bent-over man working his way through the throng bouncing and gyrating around him. "Why don't you people go home? Who likes music any way?"

"What, JD?" Mad screamed at him, her mouth next to his ear.

"Oh, nothing, sorry!" he screamed back. They'd stopped near one of the massive speakers, and the vibrations worked into his bones.

He had to get away for a few minutes. "Here, hold this, I've gotta hit the head!" he yelled, handing her his drink.

He was wrong to think he'd find respite from the noise when he went into the bathroom. He opened the window and stuck his head out, drawing in deep gulps of cool, clean air.

When he opened the door to return to the fray, he shrugged sheepishly when he saw a line of ten people awaiting their turn.

"Hogging the damned bathroom," someone yelled to her companion.

"Dipshit."

JD sneaked up behind Mad and reached over her shoulder, retrieving his drink. He gulped it down and set it on the nearest motionless object, and took her by the shoulders. "Come on, we gotta dance!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The contents of the drink were hitting JD, and he closed his eyes, letting the pounding beat pour over him, the brilliant lights flashing against his eyelids. He moved to the noteless "music," his mind feeling as if it was leaving his brain for a stroll around the block.

He didn't know how long he'd simply stood there grooving to the music, the dancing crowd moving around him. He finally thought to open his eyes, and realized Maddie was gone.

"Dancing with myse-helf!" he screamed, striking his best Billy Idol pose. He spun around, his head flailing on his neck, his eyes closed.

A shrill, ear-drum stabbing whistle penetrated the deep bass of the speakers, and JD opened his eyes, startled by the sight before him: Dr Perry Cox was almost nose to nose with him, the red and blue lights flashing around him like he was at a ten car pileup. He looks like he's about to commit murder, so maybe it's just as well the cops are here, JD couldn't help thinking.

He giggled at the notion of cops busting Perry Cox, and the older man grabbed him by the upper arm and began dragging him through the crowd.

"Per, c'mon, wait up," JD slurred in vain.

Cox got to the door with JD trailing behind him, literally, as the younger man's legs dragged along the ground. JD was convinced the hightops were catching on every mote of dust and debris on the floor. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," he kept saying.

Perry literally threw him over the threshhold onto the creaky old porch, not caring if the younger doctor landed on his face, his ass, didn't matter.

JD rolled down the steps, managed to get to his hands and feet then staggered, collapsing onto the scrubby lawn.

"Wheeeeee!" he squealed with glee. The bleary smile remained on his face as he looked into the wrathful eyes of Dr Cox, who was towering over him, hands on hips.

"How'd you find me any way? You know, you look pissed, PerPer," JD said. He found something hysterically funny about that and grabbed his gut, falling over as he screamed with laughter. It took him a few minutes before he realized Dr Cox's mouth was moving, and he was in that "I'm going to rip you a new one, Mabel" pose, arms crossed over his broad chest, shoulders angled forward slightly. The thick neck was so tense, JD was certain Perry would burst at least one carotid artery.

"First off, your night-shift doctor covering your ass tried paging you, but NOOOO you were in there dancing with some punked out goth girl! So he called me out of desperation, and I, knowing your girlfriend Turk would know where you were, called him and he told me you were here!"

JD's brow furrowed as he stared at the moving mouth, wondering why he wasn't hearing anything coming out. Is he playing a ventriloquist? came the thought in his addled pate. He started moving his hands around, as if controlling a marionette doll, mocking Perry.

"'Listen here, newbie, Jessie, Betsy, Anna Nicole, Kelly Rippa, Beyonce, girl's name 'cause I can't think of one right now'," JD started, reciting the girls' names he'd been called over the last five years.

He saw Perry throw his hands up in the air and scream something at the night sky, and the taller man reached a hand down to drag JD to his feet.

"Per, you know you've got really big hands!" JD giggled, allowing Perry to drag him somewhere else. He didn't know where, and didn't care. All he knew was that he was relishing the attentiveness of his mentor.

"Y'know what they say about guys with big hands, Per," JD said. He tapped Cox on the shoulder as the older man kept a viselike grip on an upper arm. "Pssst, Per, you know what they say about guys with big hands, don't you?"

"I heard you the first time," came the growling reply.

"Well, you've heard it, right?"

"Shut up, Darlene."

"I'm sure you've heard. No scientific or medical proof to it, of course. It means you've got a really big---"

"NEWBIE!"

JD cringed at the screech so close to his ringing ears. He shoved weakly at Cox to make him stop with the screeching.

Perry released his grip on the arm and grabbed the hand, squeezing it tight. "Your hand's going to look like hamburger in about two seconds, Dorian."

"DORIAN? You NEVER call me Dorian!"

"I'm too livid to think straight. Now, GET IN!"

JD was only then aware that Perry had been dragging him to the Porsche, and had opened the passenger side door.

"And if you get ill in my car, so help me God, newbie, I'll have you licking out bedpans for the rest of your natural born days."

The mere thought of it made JD queasy, and he gulped nervously, as if Cox had uttered some self-fulfilling prophecy.

"Suck it back, newbie!"

Cox gripped the steering wheel so hard it started to hurt. He forced himself to take deep breaths and count to ten, as his shrink had encouraged him to do. He knew he couldn't drive while in a rage, and sure as hell wasn't going to risk his beautiful car for the moron sitting next to him.

The sealed, sound-proofed car blocked the bass emanating from the house. After Cox had calmed down enough to speak without screeching, he said in a dangerously low voice, "What in the HELL do you think you were doing in there?"

"Uh, hang on, gotta think." JD counted on his fingers, as if listing all that had transpired that evening. "I was, uh, dancing with Mad."

"You were DRINKING while on-call!"

"Naw, Per, just one little drink. 'S nothing."

"One drink my ass, it's like you parked yourself in that alley and helped yourself to Fred the Wino's bottle of rotgut, then headed on over to Flea Market Charlie's to partake of his Wild Turkey, then..."

"PERRY, stop! I'm going to be sick!"

"If you do, I'll ram my foot so far up your ass your sinuses will get athlete's foot! How many drinks did you have?" he demanded.

"ONE, I told you! I only had one! If I'm lyin', I'm dyin'!"

"You sure are. You're too fucked up for one drink, even if it was everclear."

JD weaved in the leather bucket seat, sticking out his hand as if holding the drink he'd emptied earlier. "Lemme think... I got here, met up with Mad, we went inside, each grabbed a drink."

He paused, trying to retrieve the next few memories from his brain.

He slurred, "We danced a little and she tried to introduce me to some friends... danced a little more. Got light-headed, handed her my drink, went to the can. Got back and drained it, I remember that. Danced more. Then I opened my eyes and she was gone and you were there."

As JD's tale of the brief evening progressed, Perry's expression changed from one of pure rage to dismay. When JD finished, Perry's head fell to his hands on the steering wheel.

"Oh God, newbie, I can't believe you can be so abjectly STUPID!"

"What? I didn't do the stupid Robot, I promised Turk I wouldn't."

"You dumbass! She spiked your drink with something!"

"WHAT?" JD squeaked. The sound echoed in the closed space, and JD held his head, closing his eyes. "Naw, no way, PerPer. I'm fine. Peachy keen. Rarin' to go."

"Jesus Christ, shut up, newbie," Perry said against his hands as he sat still, thinking. He couldn't bring him to the hospital. If Kelso even got a HINT that JD was on drugs, the young doctor would be lucky to get suspended for two weeks. The chief was more likely to fire his sorry, skinny ass.

"C'mon, we're going to my place. I need to give you a real exam, try to figure out what that bitch gave you."

"Hmmm mmmm," JD agreed dreamily. His head fell back as Perry tore away from the rave. He unfocused his eyes and watched the pretty lights go by. "Wheeeee!"

"Stay with me, newbie, don't fall asleep," Perry said, looking at him every few seconds to be sure he remained conscious.

He got no response at one point, the younger doctor's head back on the rest, his eyes closed. "NEWBIE!" he yelled, giving him a painful squeeze on the inner thigh.

"OW!" JD yelped, sitting up straight.

"Good, you're awake. Now STAY THAT WAY!"

"Quit YELLING, Per! You're killing me here!"

"I'll wait till you're straight, THEN I'll kill you."

JD held one hand up, palm down. Perry was amazed it wasn't twitching in the slightest.

"You know what this is? Controlled fear," JD said, then flung himself against the seat and busted up laughing again.

Perry reached out to smack the hand down. JD surprised him by grabbing his hand and pulling it to him to examine.

"You've got really big hands, Per," he started again. He brushed two fingers over the back of it, and smiled at the goosebumply hairs standing on end.

Cox gave him an odd look, but JD was too engrossed in the hand he was holding to notice. His drug- and alcohol-soaked brain didn't register that Perry wasn't pulling the hand back with indignation.

"It's softer than it looks like it would be," JD murmured, fascinated with what his fingers were doing, stroking back and forth.

"Jezebel, can I have my hand back? I need to shift gears one of these days."

"Unh unh."

Cox jerked his hand back. "Look out the window at the purty lights. Stay awake."

"So what're we gonna do at your place, Per?"

"I'm going to examine you, see what that bitch gave you. I told you that seconds ago."

"Short term memory's goin', Per."

JD didn't say anything for a few moments, then muttered, "Damn."

Perry looked sharply at him, then back at the road. "What? Shut up. Stay awake. What's with the get-up, any way?" He figured he'd try that tack, to get JD's mind on something else besides him and his hands.

"Just a little something I put together. Figured it'd be sexy. I'm old, Perry. Those people in there... they were KIDS!"

Cox nodded. "Maybe you're growing up, newbie."

"Jesus, I hope not!"

For some reason, the thought of Dr Dorian "growing up" saddened Perry. "What'd you do with your secret decoder ring? Your wrist-radio? Your slip-n-slide?"

"Hmmm, yeah, there're those things."

"Rowdy been behaving himself?"

"He's a good dog," JD said, smiling as his gaze turned back to the pretty lights moving by. "We there yet? We there yet? We there yet? We--"

"ONE MORE TIME, Yolanda!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." JD paused for a moment, which felt like an hour to him. "We there yet?"

The Porsche screeched to a stop, and Perry instinctively reached out an arm so JD wouldn't bounce into the dashboard.

"YES, we're HERE NOW!" he screamed. "You happy? Now get the hell out, and stand there. Don't move, don't fall down, don't go anywhere."

JD obeyed and climbed out, leaning against the shiny finish of the car. Perry walked around and smacked him in the head. "Get off my car, Gloria!"

He took JD roughly by the arm and began dragging him again. "Keep up, newbie."

"I'm TRYING!"

"And shut up, you'll wake the neighbors. Oh, wait, that'd mean I care. Fuck the neighbors, come on."

When they got to the door, Perry had to lean JD against the wall. "Steady, Monette."

JD was opposite of steady, and fell against Perry's shoulder. He was pressed against him, then turned his face to look Perry in the eye. "Hmmm, cool, you're going to give me a physical!"

"A quick exam, idjit, to see what you're tripping on."

"'Turn your head and cough, JD!' That's what you're gonna say."

"Shut up."

He got the door open and was kinder than earlier, by lifting JD's arm instead of grasping it painfully. He flung the younger man on the couch.

"Stay there, I need to get my stuff."

"Ain't goin' nowhere."

When Perry returned with a black bag of medical supplies, he leaned down with a little flashlight pen, and shined it in a blurry blue eye.

"Ouch! Bright light, bright light!"

Perry started to straighten up, and JD again surprised him with how fast he could move in such a state. He grabbed Cox by the hand and yanked him down to the couch.

Cox lost his balance and fell against JD. His mouth smacked against JD's chin, and he yelped in surprise and pain. Perry stuck out a hand to push off the couch and the uncomfortable closeness to his younger friend. He was stopped when JD snaked an arm under his, pulling him closer, Cox's mouth landing against a warm throat.

"Hmmm, I think we're alone now," JD mumbled. His eyes half-closed, he put his hand under Perry's chin, the five o'clock shadow tingling over his skin. While Perry was struggling to get his balance, to keep from falling completely on JD, the younger doctor leaned up and forward. He only had eyes for that sensual mouth, and simply had to taste Cox. He pressed his lips to Perry's mouth, which for some strange reason was still moving, but JD heard nothing; all he had were eyes, lips and tongue for what was before him. Perry kept saying something while JD tried his damnedest to jab his tongue down his mentor's throat.

"HMMMM," Perry moaned loudly, making a feeble attempt to protest. He tried to pull back, but the hand under his chin had wrapped around his neck, the long, agile fingers working up into the curly mane of hair, holding him fast.

He squeaked out in a tight whisper, "NEWBIE, stop it! You're not in your right mind, you're tripping... (moan), newbie, I mean it, you're going to die of embarrassment come morning when you remember this."

JD released Perry and lay back against the overstuffed cushion. Perry made it to his feet and quickly adjusted his disheveled shirt and jeans. JD smirked because he could tell Cox had reacted to the quick kiss and tongue infiltration. "Your mouth keeps moving, but nothing's coming out, PerPer. I don't hear you, I don't want to hear you, all I want is you back down here." 


	3. Chapter 3

Perry stood still, staring at JD, who was raking over him with lust-filled eyes.

"Carolyn, you've got to chill, I'm serious here. You're tripping on something. You seem to be high on THC is all I can tell. She may've had some in liquid form, and dropped it in your drink."

JD only stared at the quiet, moving mouth. His brain was buzzing, and every nerve vibrated within him. His senses were peaked and he slunk deeper into the sensuous, satiny couch cushion.

"Damn, it's hot in here," he mumbled to himself. He jerked an arm back to discard one side of his cut-off Levi's jacket, leaving the remainder hanging off his shoulder.

Cox stopped whatever tirade he was on about marijuana and drug use and on-the-job testing, and simply stared at his younger friend, his mouth hanging open. JD looked so different, the black jeans clinging to legs that Perry never noticed were so long. The snug black t-shirt flexed against a chest Perry never realized JD had. Hard nipples held Cox's gaze till he finally shook himself out of his daydream and cleared his throat.

"Hmmm, I can feel your heat, I'm just a moment behind," JD sang quietly to himself. "And I'm hungry like the wolf!"

The words startled Perry and he looked up sharply into JD's wide blue eyes. The younger doctor was staring into Cox's crotch, and slowly licked his lips, the light of the lamp shining off the sheen and capturing Perry's attention once more.

"Dammit, newbie, you're going to lie down there and sleep this off, and you'll be right as rain in the morning and I'll be sacked out in my room, and we'll get ready for work and then work and..." Perry said in a rush, as if he was convincing himself more than JD to calm down and chill out.

Full, pouty lips, soft, velvety tongue, the hand reaching up into my hair, the... the... Perry had to stop that train of thought. "Stop it!" he said to himself, turning away from the temptress in black on the couch.

"You, vixen, take off those clown shoes and settle your ass down for sleep. I need a drink."

Perry turned to the fully-stocked bar and poured his favorite drink, on the rocks for a change. He gasped when he turned back and froze on the spot, his jaw dropped almost to his chest.

JD was lying back as Perry had ordered him, but he was having a good time with his fingers, running them over erect nipples. His eyes were closed, and he gasped to himself. Daydreaming about who-knows-what, Perry wondered. Cox's gaze wandered down the form of his young minion to the snug Levi's. JD's pelvis was angled so the jeans left little to the imagination.

"Good God, newbie," Perry whispered to himself. He took a long swig of the Scotch, wetting his lips as he stared at the bulge in the jeans.

"Hmmm?" JD responded, lost in whatever fantasy he'd fallen into. He shivered from head to toes, and his eyes flew open. He looked at Perry looking at him. "What?"

"I-- nothing. Just having a Scotch. I'll get you a pillow and blanket, hang on."

As Perry walked to pass the couch, JD half-fell off of it, landing on his knees. He reached out to grab Cox's leg before he could pass.

"Per, hang on a sec," he slurred.

"Let go, newbie. You've gotta sleep."

"Not tired," he said, looking up at Perry. "So you think I'm just high? Not about to kick over from meth or crank or whatever the hell?"

"Yeah. Ever smoked dope, JD?" Perry asked, sitting on the arm of the couch since JD was refusing to release his leg. "That's what's making you act weird, kid. I bet your senses are highly tuned right now, you're taking in everything but your brain's taking a few milliseconds longer to process it than usual, right?"

"Hmmm mmmm," JD agreed, looking at his hand holding Perry's knee. "Wait. Unh unh."

"Hmmm?" Perry queried, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not being weird, Per. Being high on fast-dosing THC for the first time in my adult life wouldn't suddenly make me want to kiss you, to do unmentionable things to you and by you and..."

"Drop it, newbie!" Perry yelled, standing and pulling away from the warm, grasping hand on his knee. He stalked to his room, and as he reached an arm back to slam the door and hopefully leave all these bizarre reactions behind, JD was on him.

"Claudia!" Cox exclaimed as JD's arms wrapped around his torso, his face pressed against the back.

"Perry, it doesn't have to mean anything. Nothing. I won't be a girl and analyze everything to death and mope and groan when you're not around -- mainly 'cause you're always around any way -- let's just do this tonight."

Cox felt the hard jeans behind him, barely touching his ass, and he tensed. JD moaned against his back, knowing he was impacting the older man with his presence.

"JD," Cox whispered, hoping to get his full attention by using his actual nickname. "You're baked. High. I can't do this, it'd be taking advantage of you."

"But I WANT you to, Perry!"

"NO, you do NOT!" Cox yelled, turning his head as well as he could to see JD. "You'll hate yourself in the cruel light of day, and go scurrying off to hide when I need you to work with me on our caseloads."

JD purred, his cheek pressed into the warm back. "Hmmm, well I've got a solution to that. Get yourself fucked up a little too, then we'll be even. You won't be taking advantage of me. In fact, I'll be taking advantage of YOU!"

Cox stood in place, not moving for a few moments. JD's hands slithered down the tight six-pack of muscles and a moan escaped his lips. He pulled the shirt out of the waist of the jeans Perry wore, and slid his fingertips inside.

Without a word, Perry gulped back the remainder of the Scotch. "Let me get another drink, newbie, and we'll see what comes up from there." 


	4. Chapter 4

My Raving Lunacy Four

JD fell onto the couch again, hanging a lazy arm over the cushion. He watched silently as Perry went to the bar to refill his glass, forgoing the ice this time.

His mind was empty as he simply stared at his mentor, his eyes moving up and down the length of him. He licked his mouth and couldn't help but think of the Duran Duran song again.

Perry shot back the Scotch in one gulp and slammed the glass down, closing his eyes. The familiar loosening of his muscles swept through him as the alcohol hit his system. He opened the bottle of Scotch and chased it down with another huge gulp, not bothering to put it in the glass.

He had to turn around, he had to see what was going to happen, if anything was going to happen at all. Maybe the kid's just flipping out, and he'll be passed out on the couch by the time I turn around, he's being quiet for one of the few times in his life.

Cox couldn't think about how HE had been reacting to JD's fumbling flirtations. What the hell is going on here, any way?

When he turned around, he saw JD sitting up as he'd been a moment ago, and the young man was staring at him. He had a faraway look in his eye, as he often did, and Perry smiled tentatively at him, wondering if he should whistle and snap him out of it.

Without a word, JD pulled himself standing, using the edge of the heavy coffee table for assistance. He walked to Perry, still with the dazed look, and put his hands on his shoulders. He turned the older man around and backed him up, till his legs hit the coffee table.

"Newbie, what--"

JD reached down and brushed the contents of the table off, heedless of what it was.

"Hey! What--?" Perry yelped. He grunted when JD slammed him into a sitting position. "Ow! Shit, newbie, you're--"

He simply couldn't finish a thing he was trying to say; it was as if JD was in another realm, another world of his own, acting out one of his many fantasies.

Cox wasn't so far gone on the Scotch that he wasn't aware of what was going on, or couldn't stop JD any time he felt like it. Some part of him was curious to see what the younger man had in mind, another part of him was stunned about JD being so forceful and disregarding his attempts at speech. For some reason, JD being in control felt weirdly good and he would go with it... at least for now.

JD put his hands on Cox's sides, and began to move them slowly and softly down, down, to end at the hips. He knelt and positioned himself between Perry's thighs. He looked up with a slight frown on his face, as if whatever conscious part of him remained wasn't entirely sure what the rest of him, especially his body, was doing.

Perry's eyes were wide, looking into JD's. "Are you--?"

"Shhhhh," JD silenced him. "I want to do this, Perry. I've wanted to do it for so very long, and now I can."

Perry tensed when JD's right hand left his hip, and moved under the loosened shirt. JD moved his hand up, his arm lifting the shirt, revealing Perry's tight abdomen. JD gripped Perry's left hip with one hand, while the other slid up and down, over the smoothe, fair skin; he watched the back and forth motion as if hypnotized.

Looking at JD looking at him was making Perry squirm, but he couldn't summon the will to stop him. He gasped when JD started to unbutton the shirt. With each loosened button, the hand moving up, the fingers grazing hot skin, Perry took successfully shallower breaths.

When JD swiped his hand over the small indentation between Perry's throat and chest, a shiver went up the older man's spine and he shuddered. JD put both hands flat on Perry's upper chest, and moved them, sliding the shirt back to hang over the broad shoulders. When the well-muscled chest was exposed completely, JD scooted forward, his hands hot and sweaty on Perry, and he was mesmerized by what he saw. His eyes were wide, and there was a sheen to them that enraptured Perry. Neither man wanted to move, and neither seemed to be breathing.

"Perry, you must know how beautiful you are," JD whispered in awe. He licked his lips hungrily and instinctively leaned forward. Perry put his hands on JD's shoulders, part of him screaming STOP HIM! while another part of him ached to pull his young friend to him, to feel those full lips pressed into his chest.

"Newbie..." Perry started, his voice penetrating JD's pleasantly altered consciousness.

"Hmmm?" JD inquired without turning his gaze away from the wonder before him.

"You're SURE this is nothing, right? You won't get all hung up and act like a dumbshit at work?"

"No more than I ever do, Perry, it'll be business as usual."

"Good point," Perry said with a smile.

"Shhhh, now, I need to do something."

"What, uh... um, what do you need to do?"

"This," JD said, and he fell forward, his arms bracing himself over Perry's strong thighs. A light, feathery touch of lips drew a gasp from Perry, and he put his hand behind JD's head, pressing his mouth to him. A trail of wet slid over his chest, and JD teased a taut nipple with the moist tip of his tongue.

"Oh, God!" Perry yelped, his hand gripping the thick, dark hair.

JD responded with a deep, guttural groan, his mind a million miles away as he seemed to float in place. This isn't real, he told himself. I'm high, I'm passed out on Perry's couch, he went to bed, this is a dream.

Every synapse and nerve of his body sang with sensation, and he no longer cared if it was a dream. He had Perry pinned to the coffeetable, knowing his mentor had the strength to shove him aside and stomp off any time he wanted to, and knowing that Perry chose to remain. That thought alone spurred JD on, and he wriggled in place, the jeans getting progressively tighter and tighter.

"Perry," JD breathed against the nipple near his lips, "Perry, oh, Perry!" He couldn't stop, he'd kiss the chest beneath his seeking mouth, then utter the name of his mentor, friend, hero and soon-to-be-lover.

"JD," Cox started, his hand moving from the thick hair to the smoothe neck underneath. He gripped it gently, rubbing back and forth, and JD raised adoring eyes to listen. "I need something too, and very, very soon."

He pulled JD to him, his mouth receptive this time instead of struggling as before. He paused only a second to let JD get his bearings; his young friend was weaving back and forth on his knees. He sucked JD's lower lip in, tickling it with the tip of his tongue, then released it and plunged in.

JD responded with a groan, and the sound drove a stab through Perry's loins. The two started slowly, gently, but within seconds the pent-up desire neither man knew he had for the other came forth, and Perry's strong arm lifted JD closer, pulling him off his knees. JD straddled Perry's thighs, grinding against his friend, their mouths never parting. Perry cried out into JD's mouth when he felt the hardness in the snug jeans pressing against him.

"New-newbie," Cox gasped when JD released his mouth, giving him a parting kiss, and proceeded to kiss along the strong jawline down to the soft throat.

"Hmmm?"

"JD, you win. Lemme get one more drink, and you can kiss me and do unmentionable things to me and let me... well, you know." 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Well, this _might_ be wandering into M-rated-land. I personally don't think it is, because it could be _much_ more graphic. I won't tell if you don't.) 

**Conclusion**

JD moved awkwardly to the side to allow Perry to rise. He was having a hard time, with his jeans getting so snug. He simply had to free himself, so he stood up. His hand slid to the button-fly, and he stared at Perry's back, waiting for the moment when his mentor would turn around and see him.

Perry poured Scotch into his glass, and turned to face JD. His hand paused, and he stood with his mouth open, eyes wide. His heart was racing from the sight before him.

His younger friend had pulled the t-shirt out of the waist, and was slowly unbuttoning his Levi's, freezing Perry's gaze with his blue eyes. When JD got to the second-to-the-last button, Perry saw the black bikini briefs and licked the Scotch residue from his lips.

"Mabel, are you SURE about this? Because I like it hard and rough, and I don't want to truly hurt you. Well, maybe a little bit I do."

JD drew a deep breath, not replying. He hooked his thumbs into the waist of the jeans, and took his time pulling them down, so Perry could get a long, long look. JD smiled that sweet smile Perry adored, though he could never admit that to his newbie. The jeans were bunched around JD's ankles, and Perry still couldn't move.

JD stepped out of one leg, then the other, the motion almost delicate and feminine. It was his way of telling Cox that he was done with his little control game. Perry had agreed to this one evening, while both were not quite sober, but not so wasted that they'd forget what would go down.

JD was now in his black bikinis and tight black shirt, and nothing else. He lifted the shirt so it was snug above his tummy, and arched his hips toward Perry.

"Oh God, newbie," Perry whispered over his glass. He could finally say it, and it felt good. He loved JD's lean body, the way the muscles flowed down to his hips, and that little curve over his firm thighs. He wanted to kneel before him and trace his fingers over JD, feeling every soft inch of him, grasp those thighs, bury himself in him.

A finger signalled Perry to dare to come closer, and his feet moved without any command from the brain. Perry stood in front of JD, and took a gulp of his Scotch. JD grabbed his hips and pushed against him, grateful that they were close to the same height. Perry hummed with pleasure against the glass, before JD reached up to remove it from his hand and set it down.

"Kiss me, Dr Cox."

Perry put his hands on JD's hips, and slammed roughly into him. He released the hips, and wrapped his hands over the pliant throat, tangling his fingers in the hair. He drew JD's tongue into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it, trying his damnedest to suck it down his throat.

He released JD long enough to say, "You know what else I want to suck down my throat, newbie?"

JD leaned his head on Perry's shoulder, rubbing against him in acknowledgement. He mumbled breathlessly to the shoulder, "I think I'll die, Per, literally die. Just picturing it, and I'm about to come all over you."

"Hmmm, shouldn't take long." Perry dropped to his knees, and at the same time drew JD's briefs down. No preamble, no drawn-out foreplay and getting used to the idea that he was going to get to know JD in a whole new way tonight. He wanted it in his mouth, and he wanted it NOW!

JD screamed when he felt the lips wrap around him, the warm tongue lapping the length of him, the enclosing throat drawing him in. He dug his hands into the curly hair, encouraging Cox to go faster. His mentor was in a frenzy, his throat vibrating with pleasure. JD had to watch. He was pleased to see Perry watching the action as well as he was drawn in, out, in, out.

Perry couldn't control himself, he groaned when he dug his fingers into JD's firm ass. The groans increased in intensity as the fury arose in him, the hunger to draw JD as far into his mouth as he could. His pelvis thrust in time with his mouth, and he imagined that he was pounding into JD, holding the narrow hips, looking down at himself piledriving into his young friend.

Cox pulled back enough to exclaim, "Yes, JD, do it, I want you to do it, into me, down my throat, I want to taste you."

JD howled and held Perry against him, the muscles tightening in his groin as he found release. He couldn't have imagined how incredible it could be, feeling the throat muscles moving like a wave around him.

Perry gulped and looked up at JD. The expression on his face was beautiful to him, and he'd hold that memory forever. JD's mouth was agape as he hyperventilated, the oxygen plowing into his brain. He started to stagger backwards, but Perry held him with his hands over his ass.

"Careful, newbie," he said, standing up to steady JD. He turned him around, holding him against him. "Come over here, JD, I can't wait much longer."

Cox moved back till he once again felt the coffee table. He remained standing, one arm around JD, the hand moving up to the t-shirt, slipping underneath. JD was panting, and Cox leaned his head on his shoulder, his mouth against his ear. "It's okay, JD, I've got you, relax my friend, it'll be all right. I need you inow/i!" He nibbled the ear, his lips tickling the lobe. He whispered, "I told you I like it rough."

Perry's hands released JD for a moment, but he continued nibbling and kissing JD's ear and neck, not wishing to sever the contact. He quickly unfastened his pants, moving them down to free himself. JD leaned into him, feeling Cox pressed against the black bikinis that still hung over his ass. He wriggled desperately against Perry.

"Soon enough, newbie," Perry whispered. He reached around JD, holding his two fingers out. "Suck them, get them soaked with that sweet mouth"

JD obeyed, and soon Perry moved one hand down, hooking over the bikinis and drawing them off JD. He slid his wet fingers under JD, sliding up and down, in and out.

Perry's deep voice penetrated the haze JD was in, and he said over and over, "Relax, relax, let your muscles go, just melt over your bones, let me hold you. I've got you, JD."

While he recited into JD's ear, over and over, he sat down and moved JD, who was utterly under his control. JD's back was still to him, and Perry lifted the younger man's legs over his thighs, making him straddle him. JD felt Perry, and he wriggled his ass once more as if saying _Get on with it!_

Perry kept his hands on JD's hips and said, still in that deep, hypnotic voice, "Move back, JD, take your time, relax your muscles, lean on me. I'll let you control this part of it, it's all on you."

"Hmmmmm," JD groaned as he instinctively obeyed whatever his mentor told him. JD braced his hands on Perry's knees and carefully backed up and gasped when he made contact. His thighs lifted him up, then down, and JD mumbled to himself, repeating Perry's exhortation to relax, relax, let the muscles go.

It didn't take long, since Perry had prepped him with his moist, long fingers. JD was high and utterly relaxed. He sat down with one final groan, Perry completely encased in him.

Perry leaned back, bracing himself on his hands, watching the young man before him. He started with the neck, drawing his gaze down the long, lean back, ending at seeing himself buried in JD.

He moaned when JD started moving up and down, over and over, and closed his eyes. He thrust in time with JD's steady, ever increasing rhythm, the younger man leaning forward to get the angle of attack just right.

"JD, yes, go, iharder/i, don't be afraid of hurting me, you could never hurt me!"

_"Yes!"_ JD screamed, one hand holding himself so they could reach their peaks together.

"Do it, slam, slam!" Perry growled, the muscles in his groin tightening, the promise of the coming glory that was about to blow his mind.

Their howls rang around the living room as they climaxed, and JD was boneless as he collapsed against Perry. His mentor quickly sat up to catch him, holding him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"Shhhh, JD," he whispered. "I've got you, my friend, as I'll always have you. Lean on me."

JD started humming the song, his eyes closed, an angelic smile lighting his face. He mumbled in a dazed slur, "You know, I think Maddie did me a favor giving me that stuff, Perry, if it can make sex so freakin' awesome."

Perry softly said, "You've got tonight, kid, and that's it. No more getting high for you. Next time someone invites you to a rave, come see me first and I'll smack the shit out of you if you're thinking about it."

JD nodded and said, "Fair enough."

**Post-Script - Earlier That Night**

Mad returned to the same spot she'd left JD in his doped up state, when he was dancing by himself unaware that she'd left. She looked around and said to the two muscular men who'd accompanied her, "I know I left him right here. The THC oil was hitting him, I know, he wouldn't have moved from the spot he was grooving on. You're taller than me, see if you can spot him. He's wearing all black with a denim vest, he's got wild-ass hair. Can't miss that."

The men looked through the crowd with her, but no Dr Dorian, no victim for their macabre little play in the basement.

Mad pushed her way through the crowd, her two goons following her. She asked the bouncer, "Did you see that geek leave here?"

"Yeah, him and some guy with crazy-ass eyes left together. Dude came to the door, said he was a doctor, and threatened to bury his foot up my ass if I didn't let him in. Guy was a scary son of a bitch."

"Shit," Mad cursed under her breath. "Dorian would've been perfect. Now we'll just have to find another victim."


End file.
